Concrete structures are well known to require internal re-bars or reinforcement elements directed to increase tensile strength of the structure resulted. It is recognized in the construction industry that re-bars or reinforcement must be integrated at a predetermined depth or position inside the corresponding section of a given structure in order to maximize the strength and durability of the structure. Keeping the re-bars or reinforcement in a suitable and proper depth inside the structure would avoid the potential external exposure and oxidation of re-bars, which has been shown to be a detrimental to the stability of the structure: corrosion of reinforcement or re-bars promotes the weakening, deterioration and eventually the crumbling of cement and concrete structures. The reparation of damaged concrete or cement structures due to corrosion of re-bars results very expensive and time consuming task.
In order to maintain re-bars properly secure and in a stationary position during the construction of concrete structures re-bars must be organized in a grid or mat wherein the intersected re-bars are tied with wire, clips or similar structures. The obtained matt must also be kept at a proper depth inside the corresponding mold. However, during the construction process, it is extremely difficult to maintain the proper re-bar connectivity as a mat as well as to maintain the proper position of the mat inside the mold, particularly during the pouring of the cement or concrete mixture inside the mold.